Field emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art and may be realized using a variety of methods some of which require complex materials deposition techniques and others which require undesirable process steps such as anisotropic etch steps. Typically FEDs are comprised of an electron emitter electrode, a gate extraction electrode, and an anode electrode although two element structures comprised of only an electron emitter electrode and anode are known. In a customary application of an FED a suitable potential is applied to at least the gate extraction electrode so as to induce an electric field of suitable magnitude and polarity such that electrons may tunnel through a reduced surface potential barrier of finite extent with increased probability. Emitted electrons, those which have escaped the surface of the electron emitter electrode into free-space, are generally preferentially collected at the device anode.
Various device geometries which are realized using the known methods include FEDs which emit electrons substantially perpendicularly with respect to a supporting substrate and other FEDs which emit electrons substantially parallel with reference to the supporting substrate. A common shortcoming of the former geometries is that an anode electrode, for collecting electrons, must be provided substantially above the emitting portion of the device. A common shortcoming of the latter geometries is that satisfactory orientation and formation of gate extraction electrodes has heretofore been unrealized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a field emission device and/or a method for forming a field emission device which overcomes at least some of these shortcomings of the prior art.